


The day I got stolen from my family

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Home Alone (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Rape, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Ayana got stolen from her family because she spot her brother’s car by the neighbor’s house. Now she the wife of Peter Beaupre.
Relationships: Peter Beaupre/Original female Character
Kudos: 4





	The day I got stolen from my family

Charlie, I told you last year, I’m telling you now… I can’t work on the weekends. “Why not?” Because I’ve got four kids and husband. 

That’s Mary Lo. She has no life. It means nothing to her. To work weekends, but I can’t. I saw my mom talking on the phone. I went upstairs and peek through Stan’s room. To see that he crushed my little brother’s bug.

I enter my room and check on my guinea pig. “How are you doing Peanut?” He squeaks at her. “Did you know that I can leave school earlier due to my good grades?”

My pink flip phone with gems on it and charms on it, it rings. “Hey, how’s my cousin doing?” I’m doing fine Cat, she chuckles. 

“How’s school going, Ayana?” Cat asked her. “Good!” She smiles. “Guess what?” Ayanna smirked. “What is it?” She gave a awe look over the phone. I can leave school earlier now due to my good grades, she smirked.

“Wow, that’s great! And how’s school for you Cat?” Ayanna asked. Well, it’s fine… You know a school in Japan is cool and my new stepdad is pretty cool as well. 

Well, I have to go now, bye. Until she heard her brother screaming from the bathroom.

Stand next to my younger siblings by the doorway. “Alex?” Ayanna frowns. Keep that in your mouth. Chickenpox. With all due respect… This is to get out of his science. 

Project because his bug died. “What?” He was in shock and at the same time mad too. Ayana just stares at Stan. He doesn’t look that bad.

His body’s covered. “Would that include his buttocks?” When he said that I slapped him on his head. “Ow, what’s that for?” He glares at him. Because that stupid what you said. 

I came home from school and saw my brother toy car with a camera in by the sidewalk. Turned the camera off. No no, he shocks his head. Pick it up and sighed. “Alex, why would you put the car outside? By our neighbor’s house?” She frowned. 

Hey, you there, you have a toy car of my son. She jumps when she hears a man and turns. Uh… This is my brother’s, she backs up from the man and runs. He ran after her. 

She turns around to see if he still there until she trips on her own feet. Shoot, she accidentally breaks the car. 

She saw a chip from a computer pickup immediately and stuffed it in her backpack.  
She got up but failed because her foot was stuck on something. 

He catches up to her with a smirk on his face. He released that foot and was stuck. “Where’s the car?” He growls. I don’t know, she stares coldly at him. He saw the broken pieces of the car and picked up the broken pieces.

He grabs her arm and drags her with him. Pushing her into the car. “Why do you have a teenage girl with you?” Earl asked. Don’t ask yet.

By the time they got there, it was 2:30. She knows about the chip and she going to tell us about it. They entered the house. “Where are you taking me?” She growls. 

You see, he smirks. He pushed her into the room and locked the door. “What are you going to do to her?” Earl asked. If she refuses to say and she probably going scared for life. Alice and Burton were smirking at each other. He stares at Peter. 

He enters the basement and a little room that’s down there. He locks the door. “Why did you lock the door?” She asked with a scared look. Just for reasons. 

She sees his every movement and from sitting on the bed. She hid her backpack under the bed. “Where is it?” He asks her. 

I don’t know what you are talking about. He frowns at her. If you don’t tell me or something very bad may happen to you.

Again, tell me. I don’t know anything. The only thing I know is that car is my brother’s, not yours. 

He has been a trouble maker lately and by calling the police thinking there a burglary…. 

She paused for a second and looked at the man. “Are you the one that my brother has been seeing?” She swallows hard. He smirks and nods.

“Are you still going to tell me where’s the chip?” He asked again. I don’t know where it is, she lied again.

“You can’t make me say anything!” Ayana smirks. “Oh really?” He looked serious at her. “If you try to kill me I will scream so the neighbors can me!” She sneers. 

They can’t hear because you in the basement in a little room with no windows or anything can be heard. Then she had butterflies in her stomach because she knew what situation she in.

He pushed her back to the bed pinning her arms. He undid her ponytail and released her long brown hair.

He takes out a pocket knife and cutting through her glam cable knit sweater and jeans. He removes everything on her. She screamed and kicks in the chest. 

He smacks her in the face. She winced. Then she heard him unbuckles his belt. She saw his boxers, she screamed.

“Are you ready for me?” He smirked at her. She shook her head no. She kicks him hard right there. He punches her in the face. If you try to kick me again it will be a lot worse for you, he snarls. 

“If only you get away from me!” She yells. He was pinning her arms over her head. He pushed his erection inside of her. He went out and in. Going at a fast pace. She had tears coming down her face. Don’t worry we just starting.

“Do you want more?” “No!” She cries loud. He ignored her begging. 

He pushes harder in her. Pulls out again to catch his breath. She gasped for air. She was crying hard. He wipes the tears from her cheek.

He spilled his cum on the bed. He pushes his erection harder again. “How old are you?” He simpers. I’m..sixteen.. He smirked.

He goes even harder.  
He kissed her but she bit his lips. He got mad and hit her again. He shoves himself in her. 

She screamed. He kept going at a super fast pace. He released his seed in her.

He was finished raping the girl. He catches his breath. She was on her side crying. “Are you going to tell me now?” He asks with a dirty smile. She sits up and turns to look at him. It’s under the bed in my backpack, she whispers. 

He redressed himself and looked under the bed with a devilish smile. He dug through her backpack threw her things to the ground. He saw her pink flip phone and put it in his pocket. She frowned.

Finally, he found the chip, smirking at her. He left the room,’ I’ve got the chip. 

“You did rape her, didn’t you?” Earl frowns.

Did it for a reason to get out of her and I knew she was lying to me about the chip… She did have it. 

“What happens if she gets pregnant?” Burton said. He just stares at him. Well, I mean you did forget to use protection, Burton states. Because they probably can take DNA from the baby and that get you arrested.

She does know where are we hiding. She knows about our plans now. We can’t just release her and she will tell the police on us. 

Maybe we should take her out of the picture their problem solved, Alice said.

“No!” We’re not going to do that, she frowns. “What’s your plan, Earl?” The three asked him. Maybe change her hair, eyes, and hair color even her name. 

They all agreed with that plan. Go to the store to get her some new clothes and also get some makeup. 

One came back from the store and passed the thing to Peter. Mom is probably worried about me, Ayana cried. 

He enters the room with a bag full of clothes. He thews the bag to her in a rude way. She looked in the bag and looks up to the man. 

“Are you changing or not, he said it aggressively?” He shouts. She jerks back from him. Yes... Speck louder. Yes! 

But I need some privates, please. I won’t leave until you’re dressed. She looked at him with tears in eyes. 

She got dressed. She was wearing a nice pink dress and black boots. Now we have to change your hair and eyes. “What! I’m not doing that!” She yelled. Yes, you are.

“My family won’t remember me!” She cried. “Why did you want to change my look?” She frowns with a growl. Because you know everything about the chip and where we are hiding. 

We can’t let you just walk away. You might tell everything to the police, she growls. If we did let you go… You will ruin things for us. I will happily ruin things for you and tell on you, Ayana said. 

Tell the police that you raped me and kidnaping me because of a stupid car with a chip. “What is so important about that chip anyways?” She snarled. Maybe it’s special or something, she rolled her eyes. 

I am willing to get you arrested, you bastard. He slaps her in the face and grabs onto her jaw, making her look at him. You will never get the chance to get me arrested, he grits his teeth. 

On his other hand, he held scissors and started to cut her hair making it a lob.  
He released his grip from her jaw.

She saw her long brown hair on the bed. N-no, she shook her head but with a growl. Here this dye for your hair, again he threw it in a rude way.

“Black dye?” She cried. I’m not going to, she shook her head. “Do I have to do it for you?” He snaps. She swallowed hard and shook her head. 

“So you refuse to listen?” He snarls. He grabs her hair and starts to paint it. He was finished doing her hair. Her hair was completely black.

Now your eyes… N-no please don’t change my eye color, she whispered.  
I want to keep my original eye color.  
He smirks and stroking her hair.

Ok if only you wear some sunglasses.  
“I’m not going to wear the sunglasses!” She yelled. I guess you have to wear the eye color contacts. 

“Do you want me to put them for you?” He look at her with a stupid smile. “No!” She shook her head. He smirks and pats her on the head. That’s a good girl. She put the sky blue eyes. “Are you going to pick up my things that you threw?” She gave gloomy eyes. No, he gave a devilish smile. “But can I have my phone back?” She asks him. No. She frowns. She put the sky blue eyes.

She went upstairs and sat down in the chair by Earl. She had tears in her eyes. He looks at her with a hurt expression. Remembering the same happened to his sister. 

Why look at her, she’s such a slot, Alice laughed. 

They arrived in Hong Kong. Don’t let her out of the car. Three of them nodded. She was next to the door so she opened it and ran to follow him. 

“Dammit she got out!” Burton snarls. She followed him in the building. 

Mr. Beaupre, the man smiles. “You brought the missile chip!” He devilish smiles. My buyer will be very pleased, the man smirks.

She heard from a corner and grew wide.  
“What! You can’t sell that to that person!” She barked. Peter snarled because she got out of the car. 

“Why are you out of the car?” He growls. She ignores him. Sir, you can’t sell that chip. 

It’s wrong, she frowns. “You just can’t sell a CHIP from the US to the wrong hands!” She shouts “Shut it girl!” Peter pulls her arm hard. “Is this the missing girl from Chicago? But in disguise?” He gave a awe look. 

Yes, he said with a growl. She knows about the chip and how we look like. The man smirks. You can keep her as a prize. 

He had a devilish smile. He pulls her with him to the car. We can go home now back to Japan and hopefully we can see each other again.

The three of went their homes. 

They went to theirs.


End file.
